In U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,429 there are described a number of benzeneacetamides and thioamides being useful as intermediates in the preparation of phytopharmaceutical compounds. Unexpectedly, it has now been found that some analogous heterocyclic compounds effectively inhibit the replication of HIV and consequently may be useful for the treatment of individuals infected by HIV, in particular HIV-1.